


EL CAMINO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES

by StayAtCloud



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayAtCloud/pseuds/StayAtCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado dos años desde la "fallida boda" y todo sigue igual... ¡Hasta que aparece un nuevo objetivo para Ranma!</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL CAMINO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo objetivo… ¡Marchemos!

Cae el anochecer en la ciudad de Nerima. Los habitantes de la misma regresan a sus casas de comprar, trabajar y estudiar. Es el caso de Nabiki Tendo.  
\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Posteriormente se puso las pantuflas de estar por casa y se dirigió al comedor.  
En él se hallaban Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome jugando al shôgi dónde habitualmente y su hermana mayor Kasumi Tendo tomando un té en la mesa.  
\- Bienvenida Nabiki. – Dijo dulcemente como de costumbre Kasumi. - ¿Cómo ha ido en la universidad?  
\- Bien, bien… Como de costumbre, sin muchas novedades… - Pronunció despreocupadamente mirando alrededor como si buscara algo o alguien. - ¿Dónde está Akane? Le he comprado lo que me había pedido…  
\- Pues está estudiando con Ranma en su habitación desde hace un rato – Respondió Soun sin levantar la mirada del tablero.  
\- Vaya… - añadió con mirada maliciosa Nabiki.  
\- Mañana tienen el último examen del instituto antes de graduarse… Y parece ser que Ranma tiene problemas con las matemáticas… - dijo Kasumi con tono de preocupación.  
\- Qué vergüenza de hijo… - repuso en tono decepcionante el padre Genma de brazos cruzados.  
Soun se lo quedó mirando: - Como si tú fueras un hacha en las matemáticas… No lo eres ni en el Shôgi…  
\- ¡Eh! – replicó Genma que lo miró con cara de enfado.  
Nabiki finalmente se sentó en la mesa al lado de su hermana.  
\- Como es un examen tan importante mejor no molestarlos, dale más tarde a Akane lo que te había pedido. – dijo Kasumi.  
\- Sí, qué remedio… - resopló Nabiki apoyando su mejilla derecha en su mano del mismo lado.  
Toda la conversación fue escuchada por un maestro Happosai a través de la puerta que acababa de volver de su recolecta habitual de ropa interior…  
\- ¡Aaargh! ¡¡¡No hay manera, no me sale!!! – exclamó Ranma llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.  
El chico de la trenza se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de Akane y ésta sentada a su lado.  
\- Vamos, vamos, no desesperes… – añadió Akane mirando lo que había hecho el chico.   
\- No hay manera y el examen es mañana… - Ranma se cruzó de brazos con la mirada perdida y en su rostro había cierto tono de resignación.  
Akane miró detenidamente el ejercicio que había realizado hasta que finalmente encontró algo:  
\- ¿Ves? Aquí está el fallo… Si prestaras más atención a lo que te digo… ¡Tienes muy poca paciencia!  
Ranma miró la corrección de Akane y posteriormente cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca con la mirada en el techo: - Ja, mira quién fue a hablar de tener paciencia…  
En ese momento Akane estampó la libreta en la cara de Ranma.  
\- Demasiada paciencia estoy teniendo contigo hoy… ¡Va, repite el ejercicio!  
Como ya habréis deducido, han pasado dos años desde la “fallida boda”. Ranma y Akane se encontraban en el último año de instituto y estaban preparando los exámenes finales. Ambos tenían ya 18 años. Sin embargo, no había cambiado nada entre ellos. En todo este tiempo seguían igual, con las mismas peleas y las mismas aventuras junto con los otros protagonistas.  
Una vez recuperado del golpe recibido, Ranma se dispuso a reemprender la tarea. Al cabo de unos minutos…  
\- A ver ahora… - Ranma le pasó a desgana el ejercicio realizado a Akane. Ésta se dispuso a corregirlo y al cabo de pocos segundos…  
\- ¡Está perfecto Ranma! – una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Akane mirando a su prometido.  
\- ¿¿De verdad?? – otra no menos gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ranma mirando hacia su prometida.  
De esta manera se quedaron mirando fijamente y al cabo de unos segundos se pusieron serios, pero siguieron con la mirada clavada uno en el otro… En ese momento alguien abrió la ventana de forma repentina.  
\- Vaya vaya, así que estudiando, ¿eh? Ya lo sabía… - el maestro Happosai interrumpió la escena y los dos jóvenes se apartaron para mirar de dónde venía la voz. - ¡Ranma no te aproveches de la pobre Akane!  
Ambos se pusieron de pie y enviaron de un puñetazo a volar al maestro.  
Había llegado el día en el que sabrían si se podrían graduar. Era un día radiante, y el Sol iluminaba todo el patio del instituto Furinkan dónde se hallaba una multitud de jóvenes de último curso. Todos estaban atentos al cartel que había dispuesto buscando su número, confirmando que se han graduado. Sin embargo, el cartel estaba tapado por una especie de tela de color negro. Se oía el sonido de un ukulele detrás de la multitud…  
\- Good morning everybody! Tenéis ganas de ver vuestras notas, ¿really? – el director se acercó a la multitud. En ese momento saltó encima del cartel y de un movimiento rápido lo destapó dejando al descubierto lo que escondía.  
La cara de los alumnos se transformó cuando vieron que había dibujado una enorme caricatura con un mensaje: IT WAS A JOKE. Los muchachos no daban crédito a lo que veían. De un salto Ranma le propinó una patada en la cabeza, que fue aplaudida por toda la multitud.  
\- ¡Déjese de tonterías! Todos se han esforzado mucho para aprobar… ¡Así que ponga los malditos resultados!  
\- Qué poco sentido del humor tenéis… Anyway… - el decepcionado director arrancó la capa de la caricatura dando paso a las tan ansiadas notas.  
Todos los alumnos de último curso se abalanzaron para ver las notas. Akane buscó su número… ¡Y lo encontró!  
\- ¡Bien! – exclamó la muchacha.  
En ese momento se acercaron sus dos amigas, Yuka y Sayuri, quienes también le informaron de que habían aprobado. Ukyo también se acercó e informó de que había pasado la prueba. Akane buscaba a Ranma para ver qué había sido de él, aunque su búsqueda fue interrumpida por unos brazos que le rodearon desde atrás.  
\- ¡Akane Tendo! ¡Has aprobado! Ahora ya podremos ir juntos a la misma universidad. ¡Te echo tanto de menos…!   
\- ¡KUNO! – Gritó Akane exaltada propinándole un buen puñetazo en la cara.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?   
\- ¿Qué te piensas? Un hombre enamorado sabe todo acerca de la mujer a la que ama… Y como prueba de lo que digo… ¡Déjame sellar nuestro amor con un beso!  
Kuno corrió hacia Akane de forma desesperada quien le propinó una buena patada que lo envió por los aires. En esos instantes, Ukyo había encontrado a Ranma y ambos estaban buscando el número. Ranma tenía el semblante dónde se podía vislumbrar miedo e incertidumbre. Hasta que finalmente…  
\- ¡SÍ! ¡He aprobado! – Ranma dio un salto de alegría.  
\- ¡Cuánto me alegro Ranma! – Ukyo se alegró a su lado de la excelente noticia.  
Akane observó la escena en la distancia y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al ver que se podría graduar. Ranma sintió que le observaban y se encontró con la mirada de su prometida. Éste le hizo un gesto con los dedos en forma de V de victoria.  
Era hora de volver a casa, Akane se disponía a salir de la escuela junto con sus dos amigas.  
\- Akane, ¿Has pensado qué harás a partir de ahora? – Preguntó Yuka.  
\- ¿Cómo? – respondió sorprendida Akane por esta pregunta.  
\- Claro, hemos acabado el instituto y ya tenemos 18 años… - añadió de forma pensativa Sayuri.  
\- Uhmmmm – Akane miró hacia el suelo sin saber qué decir.  
Se la quedaron mirando por unos instantes, hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio que se había formado.  
\- ¡Claro! Te casarás con Ranma ahora, ¿no? Es un buen momento…  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó una ruborizada Akane.  
\- Oh vaya… Pues sería lo normal creo yo…  
Akane no añadió nada más. Finalmente en la puerta del instituto se despidieron y cada una puso rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. La pequeña de las hermanas Tendo iba caminando por la calle pensativa y con semblante serio, hasta que una voz que provenía de detrás hizo que parara su marcha.  
\- ¡Akane! No me has esperado. - Era Ranma, se acercaba a paso ligero dónde se encontraba Akane. Cuando llegó a su altura se la quedó mirando con cara de interrogante. – Vamos a casa, ¿no?  
\- Ajá – asintió Akane. Posteriormente re-emprendieron la marcha.  
No cruzaron ni una palabra en los primeros metros. Ranma miraba a Akane, sabiendo qué le pasaba algo pero sin poder adivinar qué era.  
\- Akane, ¿qué te pasa? – finalmente le preguntó. – Pareces un ALMA en pena…  
\- Ranma… ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?  
\- ¿Cómo? – Ranma se sorprendió tanto de esa pregunta, que paró de caminar. Akane siguió unos pasos y también paró. Se volteó hacia él.  
\- Pues eso.  
\- No sé… La verdad que no me lo había parado a pensar – el chico de la trenza puso sus manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca y miró al cielo, pensativo. – Supongo que me seguiré entrenando… Quizás más en serio aún.  
\- Ya veo… - Akane volteó la mirada al suelo.  
Ranma se quedó mirándola sin saber bien qué pasaba por la cabeza de la chica. Finalmente, una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro. Se acercó a Akane y le tocó el hombro izquierdo en señal de apoyo y con los ojos cerrados, dijo:  
\- Lo siento, te he decepcionado… Esperabas que te dijera: “Ha llegado el momento: Akane, ¿te casas conmigo?” - El prometido de la chica estaba haciendo una especie de teatrillo al lado de la chica. - ¡Ilusa! – finalizó Ranma sacando la lengua traviesamente.  
\- ¡No te lo tengas tan creído, idiota! – Akane propinó un codazo en la cabeza de Ranma. - No me refería a eso… Sino que Yuka entrará en la universidad y Sayuri cogerá el relevo en el negocio de sus padres… Pero yo… Aún no me había planteado qué hacer con mi vida.  
\- Akane… - Ranma se recompuso del golpe y se la quedó mirando.  
En ese instante, irrumpieron en escena Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo.  
\- ¡¡Ranma!! ¡Felicidades por haber aprobado! – exclamaron las tres bellezas a la vez.  
Cada una le hizo entrega de un regalo como de fin de grado.  
\- Ranma, ahora que te has graduado, ya nos podemos casar… - dijo Shampoo cogiendo de las manos a Ranma.  
\- ¡No tan deprisa! Que yo también me he graduado… - inquirió Kodachi apartándola de Ranma.  
\- - ¡Y yo también! – añadió Ukyo.  
\- Pues muy bien, haremos una lucha y decidiremos quien de nosotras se queda con él – propuso Shampoo.  
\- ¡HECHO! – exclamaron las otras dos.  
\- ¡¡Eh eh eh!! – gritó Ranma mirando a su alrededor al ver que estaría en medio de esa batalla a tres bandas.  
\- En fin… - Akane se dio media vuelta y se marchó.  
\- ¡Espera, Akane!   
Demasiado tarde: las tres chicas ya empezaron a luchar y él no pudo escapar. Toda esta escena fue observada por Ryoga quien vio cómo se alejaba Akane.  
\- Akane, no puedo seguir viendo todo lo que tienes que soportar por estar prometida con ese engreído de Ranma… Yo… Yo te haría mucho más feliz… Así que es ahora o nunca… ¡Te diré lo que siento! – Ryoga empezó a correr hacia su amada, pero tan emocionado y nervioso por lo que tenía pensado hacer que no vio una zanja que había en la calle y cayó en ella. En el fondo, obviamente, había agua, por lo que apareció en escena P-Chan y su plan se fue al traste.  
Ranma llegó a casa finalmente, con aspecto de haber recibido prácticamente una paliza y con un caminar exhausto. Pensó en darse un reconfortante baño para recuperarse, así que fue directamente a ello. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó la chaqueta roja y la camiseta interior y justo en ese instante notó un chorro de agua fría que lo empapó.  
\- ¡Aaaaargh! – Ranma se sacudió y miró hacia la dirección e origen del agua. Allí estaba el maestro Happosai.  
\- Va Ranma, ponte esto para mí! – dijo alegremente el maestro avalanzádose directo hacia la chica pelirroja con un corsé en la mano.  
\- ¡Me tiene harto!  
Se oyeron los ruidos correspondientes a la carrera que habían iniciado maestro y discípulo. En el salón se hallaba toda la familia al completo quienes no se veían interesados en la banda sonora que ahora dominaba el domicilio.  
\- ¡Como lo coja verá! - gritó Ranma cuando apareció en el salón detrás del maestro. Se percató que Kasumi estaba preparando te y tenía agua caliente encima de la mesa. No dudó un momento: se la vertió encima y volvió a ser un chico.  
El maestro Happosai lo miró con decepción cuando se transformó nuevamente: - ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
\- ¿Qué? ¡¡Eso debería decirlo yo!! ¡Es que ya está bien entre unos y otros no me dejáis tranquilo!  
\- Quizás es que te lo buscas… - inquirió Akane sin mirarlo mientras bebía de su taza de té.  
Ranma se la quedó mirando unos instantes pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Happosai habló.  
\- La verdad es que sí que hay una razón Ranma para que haga ésto… - el semblante del maestro se había puesto serio. – Es parte de tu entrenamiento.   
\- ¿Usted llama a ésto “entrenamiento”? Yo lo llamaría “fastidiarme la vida” – Ranma se cruzó de brazos sin dar mayor importancia al cambio de tono del anciano.  
\- Os quiero comunicar algo importante, ¡Seguidme! – Happosai salió del salón en dirección al gimnasio Tendo.  
La familia al completo no articuló palabra, se lo quedaron mirando de forma asombrada. Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba la familia reunida al completo. El maestro Happosai sentado enfrente de Ranma y en un lateral se situaba Genma, Soun y las hijas de éste en fila.  
\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ranma con mirada intrigante.  
Happosai estaba de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado.  
\- El tiempo va pasando, para todos… Y para mí. Y ya va siendo hora que piense en dejar mi legado.  
Nadie se atrevía a articular palabra, todos estaban mirando fijamente y escuchando atentamente lo que el maestro intentaba decir. Él prosiguió.  
\- Ranma, fuiste elegido para ser mi discípulo directo… Genma y Soun ya no podrían serlo… No son lo suficientemente jóvenes. Pero tú, si quieres, podrías.  
Ranma tragó saliva en un intento de bajar tensión en el ambiente. El silencio absoluto reinaba en el gimnasio. Finalmente Happosai abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Ranma. En ese preciso instante hizo aparecer un manto de color verde con un nudo, en el interior del cual ya nos imaginamos lo que hay.  
\- Eres el único que se puede hacer cargo de esto cuando yo no esté – en ese momento cambió el semblante al de un niño implorando algo.  
En el rostro de Ranma se dibujó una cara de decepción total. Cerró sus ojos y se rascó su frente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha rápidamente, en un intento de tranquilizarse.  
\- Debe de ser una broma… - dijo Ranma.  
\- No del todo. – Happosai sacó una especie de pergamino de su ropa – Mi legado además incluye ésto. – añadió mostrándoselo a Ranma.  
Genma y Soun reaccionaron al ver ese pergamino: - ¿¿No será…??  
\- Exacto… ¡Es el secreto de mis técnicas! Todo lo que he ido aprendiendo en todos estos años está escrito aquí meticulosamente… ¡TODO!  
Ranma permanecía inmóvil, sin perder detalle de todo el discurso del maestro. Genma y Soun se levantaron de su sitio, ligeramente alterados.  
\- Nosotros intentamos conseguirlo en su momento… ¡Pero no pudimos!  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Akane.  
Genma y Soun endurecieron la expresión de su rostro, Happosai mínimamente sonrió.  
\- ¡Porque hace falta vencerme! Sólo entregaré mis secretos a quien los merezca y será aquel que logre superarme.  
Todos se estremecieron ante esa sentencia que acababa de hacer el maestro. Ranma se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con rostro extremadamente sorprendido. Posteriormente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
\- Así que es eso… Pues bien, ¡Comencemos! – Ranma se puso en pie en postura de ataque hacia Happosai.  
\- No tan deprisa muchacho… ¿Crees que ya tienes el nivel?  
\- ¡Si no lo intento no lo sabré!   
Ranma inició una ofensiva frente al maestro, que éste esquivó fácilmente y posteriormente atestó un buen golpe a Ranma en la cabeza que lo dejó estirado en el suelo. Happosai se acomodó sentado en su cabeza.  
\- Pero qué haces… No te he dicho que tenga que ser ahora… Puedo esperar… JoJoJo – rió de forma prepotente encima de su discípulo.  
\- ¡Ya verá! - Ranma se levantó de golpe y volvió a atacar al maestro… Con un resultado muy similar, solo que esta vez salió despedido por los aires.  
El resto de miembros de la familia se quedaron mirando la escena por unos instantes. Hasta que Nabiki rompió el silencio.  
\- Tengo hambre… ¿Vamos a comer algo? – dijo levantándose, la siguió Kasumi y las dos marcharon de vuelta al salón. Soun miró unos segundos más la escena y siguió a sus dos hijas mayores.  
Genma Saotome se quedó mirando unos instantes más la escena, pensando: “Ánimo hijo… Si el maestro te ha dicho eso, es porque ve potencial en ti…” Observó nuevamente otro fracaso de Ranma “Aunque… Quizás necesites entrenarte mucho más”. Akane tampoco perdía detalle de la escena: “Ranma…”.  
Ya ha amanecido en Nerima, unos rayos de sol se cuelan a través de la cortina de habitación de Akane dándole en la cara. Ella reaccionó moviéndose perezosamente, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y estiró sus brazos. Cuando se despertó lo suficiente se levantó, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el salón con la esperanza de que hubiera algo de comer. Justo cuando llegó al salón, oyó que alguien estaba fuera haciendo ejercicio. Era Ranma. Akane se lo quedó mirando cómo entrenaba, cómo cada musculo de su torso se movía al compás de sus movimientos… Ranma finalmente se percató de que estaba siendo observado por una Akane que lucía ligero color en sus mejillas. El chico de la trenza pausó su entrenamiento.  
\- ¡Buenos días Akane!  
\- Buenos días Ranma. – Akane salió del ligero trance que había entrado con una sacudida de su cabeza. – Sí que has madrugado… Te lo estás tomando en serio.  
\- Qué remedio… - Ranma se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en el porche, secándose el sudor con una toalla que había dejado allí previamente. – Es la única manera, pero aún me falta mucho para poder vencerlo…  
\- ¡Ranma por fin te encuentro!  
Los dos jóvenes dirigieron la mirada hacia enfrente, de dónde procedía la voz. Entró en escena Ryoga.  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer sufrir a Akane, eh? – tenía el semblante que reflejaba un enfado descomunal. Ranma y Akane lo miraron sin entender nada. - ¡Ahora verás!  
Ryoga arremetió contra Ranma y empezaron a luchar de forma muy dura. Akane se quedó quieta mirando el combate, Soun y sus las dos hermanas mayores de ella se unieron al público. El padre se le fue transformando el rostro conforme evidenciaba cómo poco a poco iban destrozando el hogar.  
\- ¡Iros a pelear a otro sitio! – Soun había tomado esa forma horripilante con lengua larga y piel azulada. Los dos jóvenes no rechistaron y se marcharon con el combate a otra parte.  
\- Por fin tranquilidad… Vamos a desayunar – dijo Nabiki.  
Los días se sucedieron y para Ranma sólo había una idea en su mente: Ser más fuerte para hacerse con los secretos del maestro. Todo el día entrenaba, tanto en casa o fuera de ella. Salía por la mañana bien temprano y volvía al anochecer. Correr, arrastrando pesas, caminando con las manos… Todo tipo de ejercicios que uno pueda imaginar. No hablaba prácticamente con nadie… O eso es lo que le gustaría. Por más empeño que le ponía, siempre tenía interrupciones: en casa, o bien aparecía el maestro y le fastidiaba o Akane le distraía (con la mejor de las intenciones por parte de ella). Si salía a la calle se encontraba con alguna de las chicas enamoradas de él… O lo que es peor, si por accidente le caía agua fría encima, se convertía en la chica pelirroja y siempre aparecía Kuno.  
\- ¡Chicos la cena está lista! – anunció Kasumi desde el salón.  
Uno a uno fueron apareciendo todos los miembros de la familia para deleitarse con la cena. Akane tomó asiento y miró alrededor.  
\- ¿Ranma aún no ha llegado? – preguntó con la cara que mostraba mínima preocupación.  
\- No, pero aquí le guardo su parte – anunció Kasumi, sonriente como siempre, señalando un plato que había guardado para él.  
\- No te preocupes hija, se lo está tomando en serio… Ranma tiene un objetivo muy importante, y seguro que los entrenamientos le están siendo de mucho prove…  
Soun no pudo acabar la frase porque de golpe Ranma abrió la puerta del salón.  
\- ¡¡Es inútil, no hay manera!! Todo son interrupciones… ¡¡¡Estoy harto!!!- tomó asiento al lado de Akane. Kasumi le ofreció su cena. Éste la cogió de mala gana y empezó a comer muy deprisa, preso del enfado.  
\- Diría papá que los entrenamientos no le van tan bien como crees – dijo Nabiki.  
\- Pero de qué te quejas, toda tu vida ha sido así… - añadió Akane mirándolo de reojo.  
\- ¡Sí, pero ahora es diferente! – apuntó enérgicamente Ranma con su mano derecha como un puño y mirando al techo.  
Genma Saotome observaba la escena sin decir ni una palabra, mirando a su hijo fijamente. Estaba pensativo. Finalmente se acabó el bol de fideos, lo apoyó en la mesa y se dispuso a hablar.  
\- Llegados a este punto Ranma, sólo puedo decirte una cosa para ayudarte: vámonos de nuevo de viaje de entrenamiento.  
Todos los miembros de la familia dirigieron su mirada hacia el padre del chico de la trenza.  
\- ¿Qué dices, papá?  
\- ¡Cómo los viejos tiempos! Si es verdad lo que dices… Es la mejor solución. - Ranma lo miraba de forma pensativa, reflexionando… Poco a poco se le fue dibujando una sonrisa. – Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.  
\- ¡Pues no es mala idea! – dijo Ranma de forma alegre. – De vez en cuando tienes ideas buenas…  
Los demás miembros de la familia estaban en silencio, no intervenían en la conversación. Soun y sus dos hijas mayores miraron a Akane, ésta seguía comiendo sin inmutarse.  
\- Ten en cuenta Ranma, que no sabemos cuánto puede durar ese viaje… No volveremos hasta que estés preparado para enfrentarte al maestro…  
\- Pero Genma, eso pueden ser incluso años… - Soun inquirió de forma preocupada, sobre todo por su hija menor a la cual miraba de reojo.  
\- Bueno, ¡los que sean! Ya está decidido. – anunció Ranma poniéndose de pie de forma enérgica. – ¡Mañana mismo nos vamos papá!  
En ese momento, Akane dejó de forma ruidosa su plato encima de la mesa, lo cual hizo pausar la conversación. Se puso en pie y mientras salía del salón dijo: - Estaba muy bueno, gracias. - Dio un portazo. Todos se quedaron mirando por dónde había salido la hija menor de los Tendo sin decir nada, hasta que Nabiki rompió el silencio.  
\- Ranma es que nunca aprendes… No entiendes nada.  
\- ¿Qué?   
\- Claro, es que no has tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de Akane, ni siquiera le has preguntado su opinión… - añadió Kasumi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si quisiera dar una mínima reprimenda a Ranma. Éste no articuló ninguna palabra más.  
Akane cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y apoyó sus codos en la mesa con la cara posicionada entre sus palmas de las manos. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró pesadamente con un semblante muy triste. “Ranma, eres un idiota…”  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido correspondiente a que alguien estaba picando en su ventana. Akane se incorporó y abrió la cortina. Era su prometido, con cara de arrepentimiento. Akane abrió la ventana.  
\- ¿Qué quieres?  
\- ¿Estás enfadada?   
\- ¿Yo? ¿Y se puede saber por qué debería estarlo?   
Era evidente que estaba enfadada y Ranma lo entendió por la expresión de su rostro. Éste se acomodó sentado en la ventana de Akane.  
\- Oye… ¿Qué piensas?  
\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó molesta Akane.  
\- Sobre lo de irme de viaje… - Ranma agachó su mirada.  
\- ¿ Y qué importa? Ya has tomado una decisión, no soy yo nadie para decirte nada…  
Ranma volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido: - ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! – El chico de la trenza se la quedó mirando. Akane se sorprendió ante su insistencia, posteriormente volvió a tener el semblante triste como antes.  
\- Mira, la verdad es que yo…  
Akane no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que apareció por la ventana Shampoo un tanto alterada.  
\- ¡Ranma! Que me he enterado… ¡Que te vas de viaje mañana! – se abrazó al chico.  
\- Sí que vuelan las noticias… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - Se extrañó Ranma.  
\- El maestro Happosai estaba en su ronda nocturna habitual y pasó cerca del restaurante y la abuela lo interceptó para salvar la ropa interior. Así que fue allí dónde se lo explicó.  
\- Ya veo…  
\- Pero no te preocupes Ranma, yo entiendo que es muy importante para ti la lucha y el hacerte fuerte. Así que te esperaré puedes estar tranquilo - lo abrazó con más fuerza.  
Cuando acabó su frase, Shampoo y Ranma se vieron precipitados fuera de la habitación dado que Akane había cerrado de golpe la ventana: - Es tarde y quiero dormir, ¡Buenas noches! – dicho lo cual cerró las cortinas con la misma energía.  
Cayó la noche en la ciudad de Nerima, Ranma y Genma estaban acabando de hacer las maletas para salir temprano al día siguiente. Finalmente cuando hubieron acabado, Genma se preparó el futón y Ranma se sentó en la ventana mirando hacia el cielo con los brazos cruzados.  
\- Ranma, ¿has podido hablar con Akane?  
\- Bueno… Más o menos… Más bien menos.  
\- Hijo, espero que no te arrepientas. Sé de lo que hablo, yo me distancié de tu madre durante años por viaje de entrenamiento…  
\- Viejo, hoy parece que dices cosas muy acertadas… - pronunció Ranma tras quedarse unos instantes mirándolo.  
Ya era más de medianoche, y aunque al día siguiente tenían que partir temprano, Ranma no podía conciliar el sueño. Se incorporó y a su lado dormía tranquilamente su padre. “Maldita sea…” Se rascó la cabeza, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Pasó por delante de la habitación de Akane y se paró. Hizo ademán de tocar la puerta. “¿Pero qué haces, Ranma? A estas horas deberá de estar durmiendo”. Cerró los ojos a modo de resignación y continuó su camino. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina “A ver si con un vaso de leche me entra sueño”. Una vez en la puerta encendió la luz y se quedó paralizado por unos segundos al ver que Akane estaba allí con un vaso de leche entre sus manos, mirando por la ventana.  
\- ¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?  
\- Lo mismo te digo… - respondió Akane sin moverse de su posición.  
Ranma fijó su mirada en ella. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle algo… Pero, ¿el qué?: - Oye, Akane… - Ranma siguió con la mirada a Akane que ya se había acabado su vaso de leche y se disponía a lavarlo. En ese preciso instante Ranma recordó las palabras de Shampoo que había mencionado antes. Puso sus manos en un puño y puso una mirada seria.  
\- Akane… Me… - un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas - ¿Me esperarás?  
La chica siguió con su tarea hasta que acabó de limpiar el vaso y lo depositó para que se secara en el sitio correspondiente al lado de la pica. Ranma al observar la pasividad de la chica, se desesperó, su sonrojo desapareció, se dio media vuelta con la intención de salir de la cocina. En ese preciso instante, notó que Akane le había agarrado de la mano. Se quedó tan sorprendido, que no reaccionó, solo volvió a asomar ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
\- Cuídate mucho… - la voz de Akane se oía casi como un susurro prácticamente entrecortado. Ranma adivinó que posiblemente lloraría en cualquier momento. Se giró hacia la chica, la cual prosiguió su discurso con lágrimas brotando por sus ojos. – Y hazte muy fuerte. Si para cuando vuelvas no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, me encargaré yo misma de darte una lección.  
Ranma la miró y sin decir nada tuvo un impulso de abrazarla bien fuerte, pero…  
\- ¡Hija mía no llores! Papá estará contigo – Soun se interpuso entre los dos y lloró desconsoladamente con su hija, ambos abrazados.   
El chico de la trenza se quedó paralizado en la postura de abrazar a Akane. Parece ser que esa noche no solo ellos dos no podían dormir.  
Los primeros rallos del Sol hicieron su aparición. Estaban delante del Dojo Tendo la familia al completo y la señora Saotome y frente a ellos los dos Saotome, padre e hijo. Los dos se fueron despidiendo de todos y cada uno les daba una palabra de ánimo y de ir con preocupación. Ranma dejó a Akane para el final. Los dos se quedaron mirando, paralizados, sin saber ni qué hacer ni qué decir. Nabiki se deslizó detrás de Akane y le propició un empujón para dirigirla hacia su prometido.  
\- Va mujer que no sabes cuándo lo podrás volver a hacer, ¡aprovecha! – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.  
Ranma y Akane lo sabían, y por eso mismo no se rechazaron como podrían haber hecho en otra ocasión cualquiera. Se limitaron a abrazarse tímidamente, altamente sonrojados, en silencio. Nadie dijo ni una palabra. A los pocos segundos se separaron, se miraron con mucha ternura. Akane hizo el gesto de la V de victoria y Ranma la imitó.  
\- Va Ranma, ¡que nos tenemos que ir! – Genma se había adelantado.  
\- Sí sí, ya voy.  
Ranma se fue corriendo tras su padre y una vez que llegó a su altura rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de los Tendo. Todos se quedaron allí hasta que les perdieron de vista.  
\- Se vuelven a ir… - dijo apenada la madre de Ranma.  
\- Bueno, la verdad que los echaremos de menos… Esto se quedará demasiado tranquilo. – dijo Nabiki mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa seguida de Kasumi y Soun,  
Nadoka y Akane se quedaron unos instantes más mirando por dónde se habían ido los Saotome.  
\- Toca tener paciencia, Akane. – dijo Nadoka mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Akane. - Estoy segura de que Ranma regresará mucho más fuerte… Ser la mujer de un luchador no es nada fácil.  
Akane asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Finalmente el Sol salió del todo en la ciudad de Nerima.


End file.
